


Ire and Nice

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Alternate Universe, Arguing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione’s ire gets the better of her when she finds out Thor’s been planning a trip to Asgard without her.





	Ire and Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a day behind on the 31 day Challenge because I was just too tired yesterday, but I’ll catch up within the next couple of days. Here’s a quick one-shot including an argument. I hope you enjoy. Beta love to starrnobella and alpha love to GaeilgeRua. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling, Marvel Studios/Disney. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: 31 Days of Fanfiction: Day #9 An Argument

_ Ire and Nice _

Throwing open the door to the bunker, Hermione stalked past where Bruce was conducting some sort of science experiment. She didn't even bat an eye when Nat picked her head up from the book she was reading and gave her a wave. Hell, somehow she didn't even notice that Wanda and Ron were holding hands…

Hermione was mad, and that anger was directed at her boyfriend. Thor. Thor, who was currently in deep conversation with Tony and hadn't even noticed anything amiss, had somehow won the lion-hearted girl's heart after saving her from a collapsing building. Since then, she, along with her friends, had been helping to save the world. With magic, science, and their various other skills that made them a worthwhile team, they'd easily thwarted a number of villains.

Tony and Harry noticed Hermione a second too late, but they both managed to back away before she reached them. Thor, on the other hand, was still chatting amicably as if nothing in the atmosphere had changed at all. Only, the entire room had gone silent. In fact, Wanda, Ron, Bruce, and even Nat had taken the opportunity to slip out before things could get heated.

"Cowards," Tony muttered under his breath upon seeing this. He smirked at Harry, only to find no amusement on the wizard's face.

"Smart," Harry replied, shaking his head. "We should probably go too…"

But it was too late. She was there and she was fuming. She stood behind Thor with both hands on her hips, her massive head of curls almost alive, sizzling with magic. Harry cleared his throat to try and get Thor's attention, but nothing seemed to cue him to Hermione's presence. Finally, Tony reached forward with his tablet stylus and tapped Thor on one of his bulging forearms.

Confused, Thor broke off mid-sentence and lifted his gaze from the maps of Asgard he was currently pursuing to see what Tony wanted. "Uh, Goldy Locks, I think maybe you might want to turn around…"

Shrugging, Thor did just that only to flinch at the hostile witch before him. "Hermione!" he said, coughing to hide his exclaim. "What brings you down to the bunker?" He took a step backward, obviously knowing what sort of mood Hermione was in now that they were face-to-face.

"Harry, Tony, please leave us. I would like to talk to my  _darling_ boyfriend alone." When both men hesitated, she turned her burning gaze upon them and snapped, "Now!"

Tossing aside his papers, Harry took off for the door, Tony hot on his heels but with a smirk on his features. He always enjoyed a little domestic hostility in the morning. It was why he always got Pepper all riled up. That and the make up sex was fantastic… He wondered if Thor had any idea what he he had to look forward to. Before he could open his mouth and voice his thoughts, Harry tugged him through the door, shutting it and sealing the two lovers alone inside.

"Hermione, love, what's wrong?" Thor asked, testing the waters a bit. He leaned back on the table, perching on the edge as he took in the furious glare of his girlfriend of less than a year. "It is rather early in the day for such dramatics, is it not?"

"Excuse me?" She questioned, tilting forward ever so slightly as she took offense to Thor's comment. "Dramatics?"

Thor immediately realized his error, and tried to backtrack. "I'm sorry, I did not meant that in the way it came across. It appears you are quite upset, though. May I ask as to why?" He smiled, warmly, wishing he could understand why Hermione was so upset with him.

"Well, Thor,  _perhaps_ it's because you have gone behind my back yet again and planned a trip to Asgard. Without me.  _Again_." She emphasized the last word, her anger the only thing keeping her from being irrational upset to the point of tears.

"Oh." It was all he could manage, the guilt suddenly hitting him. "That."

"Really, Thor? Is that all you're going to say about this?"

"I am afraid I'm not sure what else you want me to say," he admitted, watching as her face registered outrage and surprise.

"What I'd  _like_ you to say is that you're sorry and that I can come with you." Her voice was beginning to raise, her hurt feelings getting the better of her.

Shaking his head, Thor pushed away from the table to stand at full height. Frowning, he peered down at Hermione. "I'm sorry. I cannot do that."

"Thor!" Hermione shouted, throwing her hands into the air. "I refuse to stay behind this time. You promised me! You promised that the next time you went away I could go with you!"

"That was before I knew what we were up against. You're not traveling to Asgard until I know that it is safe." Thor sighed heavily, running a hand through his golden hair before stepping around Hermione. He moved away from her, his back shielding her from his view. "I cannot protect you if I don't know what I have to protect you from."

"I don't need  _protecting_ ," Hermione hissed at his back. "I survived the bloody Wizarding war! I can take care of myself-"

"I never said that you couldn't!" Thor whirled around, his voice booming in the small bunker and his hands clenched into fists. "I am fully aware of your capabilities, Hermione. I know how you helped bring a Dark wizard to his demise. I know how you and your team found and infiltrated a building full of Hydra operatives. How you alone used your magic to bring that building down."

"What does that have to do with anything!?" She demanded, hands curling into her hair in frustration.

"Because you were nearly killed!"

That sure shut her up, her mouth snapping closed with so much force her teeth clicked together. That building collapse had been her fault, but it had saved hundreds of people, if not more. Her life would have been worth it, she'd thought as the walls crumbled around her that day. Thor somehow managed to save her, he and the rest of the Avengers arriving just in time and whisking her to safety.

"You didn't even know me then…"

"But I know you now, and I love you," Thor spoke softly, his voice never wavering in his admission of his true feelings. "You are entirely capable of taking care of yourself here in the Muggle and the Wizarding worlds, but Asgard is different." He paused, his blue eyes boring down into Hermione's chocolate-colored ones.

"I could help…" Hermione trailed off again, her voice tight as she struggled not to cry. Her anger was gone now, fading just as quickly as it had been born upon finding out that Thor was leaving this realm without her. Her hands loosened from her curls, arms falling to her sides in defeat.

"My brother, Loki; he has powers that are beyond the both of us and he is in control of Asgard as we speak. I cannot put you at risk like that. I refuse to put you in that sort of danger, and if that means you wish to end this relationship… Then so be it." Thor swallowed roughly, praying to the gods that she would not leave him over this.

"Thor," Hermione began to say, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "If that's the way you felt, why didn't you just say something?"

"I didn't imagine you would be so cross with me." He reached out and cupped her cheek, brushing over the softness of her skin with his thumb. "I am sorry. Please forgive me."

Turning her cheek into his palm, her eyes fluttered shut and her heart leapt slightly. Thor cared about her, truly cared. So much so that he was willing to sacrifice their relationship just to keep her safe from Loki's wrath. Sighing and then laughing lightly to herself for overreacting so ridiculously, she placed her hand atop his. "Of course I'll forgive you, you big oaf."

When he broke into a large grin, she took the opportunity to slide onto her tiptoes and place a quick kiss upon his lips. He kissed her back lovingly, his arms wrapping around her body and holding her fast. As they broke apart, she added, "Staying mad at you would be a lot easier if you weren't so kind hearted."

Thor laughed, holding her more firmly against his chest. Dropping a kiss to her forehead he chuckled. "You adore me."

"No, I love you," she corrected, poking him in the side. "There's a difference, but you're still going to have to make this up to me."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."


End file.
